Future Love
by heavymetalkorra
Summary: Korra is definitely in Mako's future plans.
1. If he's the moon, then I'm eclipsed

When Mako confessed his love for Korra in the snowy banks, it was complete bliss for the duo after that. The boat ride back to Republic City was just the right amount of awkward. They had a hard time trying to concentrate on the goals at hand, to get the city back to normal as soon as possible. A glare here and a giggle there made it impossible for Tenzin to hold a serious meeting, but at the same time he was happy that Korra was happy. After the whole Amon trauma, he decided she needed some joy.

The tension among everyone died down. It appeared that Asami had ultimately forgiven Mako, not holding a grudge or anymore repressed anger. She was starting to evolve back to her kind and upbeat self again. The only thing holding her back was the memories of her merciless father. Bolin had dried many tears on her delicate cheeks, and embraced her with a silent message: _You are not alone. _

It was hard for Bolin to get used to the idea of Mako basically stealing his first serious crush, but he had no choice but to just let it go. Besides, he had a new prize on the horizon. He never did admit it to Mako before, but Asami sure was something. Not only beautiful, but strong, confident, brave. It felt a little weird to be moving on to what was once his older brother's territory, but then again this whole circumstance was weird in itself. And this was all because of one extraordinary girl. Avatar Korra.

Perhaps it took Mako a bit longer than the ideal to realize just how extraordinary Korra was. There were definitely hints of feelings for the Avatar before all this mess, but it took a mix of pain and loss for him to finally reach reality. He was in love. If you'd heard the expression of appreciating something more when you had to experience life without it, it is easy to understand. When Korra was taken by Tarrlok, he had truly begun to lose his mind. Mako couldn't imagine life without Korra in it. His Korra. His arrogant, naïve, and impatient Korra. His beautiful, selfless, and noble Korra.

Love was such a foreign feeling for the young fire bender, which explains why it was so hard to know the truth in the beginning. Sure, he had feelings for Asami, but not like this. No, this was very different. Korra was truly his greatest thing. He had never smiled so much in his life than when he returned home. It was going to be a bumpy ride, but Mako wouldn't change it for anything. Not even for all the yuans in the world. Korra was irreplaceable, like a rare diamond in a mound of coal. Stepping off the boat, onto the island with Korra's hand intertwined with his, signaled a new beginning.


	2. Baby, could we make a home in the stars

A couple of weeks flew by as everyone received their well deserved rest on the island. Time diminishes to nothing when you are with the one you love. Mako was disappointed that Korra and himself would have to start working again soon. Tenzin had mentioned something about an opening on the police force that he could start training for. Bolin was too late to jump at the offer. Mako thought it would be a respectable position for himself. _Mako and Avatar Korra, making the city a better place together. _

He didn't think much about police business though, since his mind was too preoccupied with his new muse. Even a love as genuine as theirs had its humble beginning. Sure, they shared many passionate kisses. But it was the night of their first "union" that was humble. Korra clearly had no experience, and Mako was not much better off. It was uncomfortable and short to say the least. Korra placed her head on Mako's naked torso, listening to his rapid heartbeat. "It will get better," Korra noted. Mako looked down at her flushed complexion, her big eyes piercing right through him. He kissed the crown of her head in agreement. The future had better pleasures in store.

The opportunity didn't knock again until the evening before Mako was set to begin his police training. It was late, but he knew Korra would be wide awake, anticipating his visit. He slowly crept to her room, shutting the gate behind him. Korra's skin had already grown hot with arousal. She knew this was their chance to start off their new beginning with a literal bang. What Mako noticed first from entering the bed room was that the light was very dim, setting a certain kind of mood. He crawled into the bed, snuggling close to Korra. He kissed the sensitive part of the back of her neck. "You feel really warm, Korra. Almost like fire", he noted while looking down at her expression. She turned around to capture his lips in an intense embrace.

It wasn't until this action that Mako noticed the amount of clothing she was wearing. Not very much at all. He was feeling bold, and lifted up her thin shirt to find nothing underneath. Just Korra in all of her glory. She took his large, calloused hand, and placed it on her naked chest. Mako started to breath heavily. Korra made him fearless.

As he started to experimentally toy her opening with his fingers, she decided that it was the right time to tell Mako what she really needed. "Mako?", she questioned. He paused with his actions underneath her underwear. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She smiled, lightly kissed his forehead, and took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

His eyes widened at this dialogue. Korra, his love, pleading for him to take her. He wasted no time, and repositioned himself so he was on top of her, looking deep into her irises. No fear.

Without further ado, he guided his painfully hard erection to her entrance, and slowly pushed so he was fully engrossed. It felt so hot and so good. Mako quivered with this relatively new feeling, and sweat started to mutually form on their foreheads. He remembered what Korra had told him just moments ago, so he started pounding into her at a steady and even pace.

It surprised Korra how vocal Mako could be. His husky moans filled the air along with her softer cries. To heighten her senses, she began to play with herself as Mako continued to thrust. This sent him on edge, but he wanted her to feel good first. "Come for me, Korra.", he whispered close to her ear. That did it. A rush of heat started at her toes, making its way up to the pit of her stomach, and ending at her head. She almost felt dizzy from lust. "Fuck, Mako".

He felt the moisture from her orgasm on his penis, coaxing him to continue moving. It was easier for Mako to thrust, with this extra lubrication. His moaning only got louder. "Aaaaah..Korra…"

She quickly removed him from her, only to push him so he way lying on his back. Mako looked at her almost confused. Korra grasped him firmly in her hands, making him shutter. She smirked, and then took him entirely in her mouth. "Ooohhhh."

Her oral manipulations were shorted lived. Korra felt the hot liquid seeping from his penis, in her mouth. Mako almost felt guilty for ejaculating in her mouth. He figured it must not be too pleasant for her. But with no objection, Korra swallowed it all. Mako looked at her naked form with glossy eyes. He roughly kissed her lips, to seal the deal.

Underneath the blankets, Mako silently contemplated the matter at hand while she slept next to him. While days of hard work and adrenaline were ahead, Korra was worth it all.

Korra was the future. Mako wasn't thinking of changing this plan at all.


End file.
